Traffic jams take place all the time, resulting in travel delays. The costs of travel delays can be significant, hence navigation systems that assist vehicle users to optimize their travel by notifying them on traffic situations well-in-advance are of significant value. However, computing recurrence of traffic jams beforehand is challenging because traffic networks are dynamic and the determination must be made in real-time. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing a service that determines a starting point, an ending point, and the duration for future traffic jams.